


Sunset love

by jazthefox16



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fluff, Grian - Freeform, Hermitcraft - Freeform, M/M, Mumbo - Freeform, No Smut, mumbojumbo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazthefox16/pseuds/jazthefox16
Summary: Small fluff i had in my grumbo oneshot book on wattpad
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo, MumboJumbo/Grian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Sunset love

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad ik but i wanted to post something so i had this small little thing in my one shot book on wattpad

Grian giggled as mumbo held his hand dragging him to the cliff side. Ones they got there grian gasped at the view. The sun was setting over the ocean and it was stunning. While grian was starring at the beautiful view in front of him, mumbo snaked his arms around his tiny waist. Grian gasped again, blushing. "Mumby! you startled me" the dirty blond said. "Sorry love" mumbo chuckled in reply. They sat down and cuddled against each other until they sun set. Once it had mumbo felt something go on his head, a flower crown. Grian was wearing a almost identical one around his head. They both chuckled and hugged once again.

Once the sun had completely gone down stars lit up the sky. Mumbo turned to grian and gave him a small kiss. Grian already red cheeks went redder when his lover placed a kiss on his soft lips. "I love you grian, i love you much. I love you more then the sun and the moon, the stars and the clouds. Your more beautiful then the prettiest sun set, never forget that i love you." 

Grians stomach had butteries in it, flushed face and pure love shone in his eyes. "i love you to, mumbo. Your my world being and end, sun and moon. I would die for you in a heart beat, my life means nothing without you."

They shared a long and passionate kiss under the moon light.

**Author's Note:**

> warned you it was bad


End file.
